Torn Apart
by DORK DOG
Summary: When Talia Altair is forced into the Rebellion, she has no idea who's side she is really on. T for possible violence. Starts post Force Unleashed II, and goes through episodes IV, V, and VI. Possible OC pairing
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is a story I've had in the back of my mind for about a year, I think. I couldn't figure out how to get it down on a document and make it sound good until now, so I hope you like it. **

**This is post-Force Unleashed II, but it starts right before A New Hope, and goes through Episodes IV, V, and VI. The only character you will not recognize is my OC, who will appear in Chapter One. This will hopefully have an OC pairing, if I can figure out who to pair her with. Please review or PM me if you have ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It was created by the mastermind, George Lucas, and is owned by Lucasfilm.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Starkiller's body crumpled to the ground, a pained look on the former Sith Apprentice's battle-hardened face. His brown eyes pleaded helplessly at the dark figure before, and from behind him, smoke rose from the fried and smoldering control boards on his ship, the _Rogue Shadow. _

"You have failed me for the last time," the figure hissed from his voicebox. Then, pointing his crimson lightsaber at the boy's face. "Now, you will die a traitor's death."

"You will always be a slave," Starkiller's voice was barely audible, as the life was quickly draining out of him. Without taking another breath, his eyes rolled back into his head and void of life, the body wilted to the ground.

"Dispose of his body," the dark form snapped to his Stormtroopers, which were positioned on either side of him, ready to do their master's will, in strong contrast to the dead body which lay at his feet.

"Yes, Lord Vader," they replied swiftly.

The Dark Lord was pleased at their rapid responses. Though they were disposable, these stupid troops could be used to do nearly anything. It amazed him how well the cloners on Kamino could work their magic with life forms, turning the offspring of the wildest creature into a faithful beast, and vice versa. The only thing that couldn't be cloned were the Force sensitive forms. Regretfully, this was the reason Vader's former apprentice lay dead at his feet. The boy had gone mad. They all did.

Glancing up at the sky, Vader exited the ship. Night had fallen on Kar Daesha, a barren, cave-ridden planet that was covered in stone and sand. Since there weren't many life forms, Starkiller was a fool to think that he could hide in this dustbowl.

Without warning, a bright sphere of light hurtled towards the earth. Vader heard the stormtroopers behind him muttering in confusion. . In perplexity, he was also wondering what had created the flash, knowing it was certainly too big to be a meteor.

With haste, he ordered a small group of troopers together and set off on speeders to find out what had crashed on this barren world.

* * *

**I will not post Chapter One unless I have gotten at least one review, story alert, or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Thanks to Shadowfax Runner for reviewing. You're the girl!**

**Is anyone reading this fic? If so, could you please review? It makes me feel sooo much better than just having my online buddies read this, lol. **

**Anyway, I have been thinking about making this a Luke/OC fic, even though I don't really like him. Han Solo and his ruggedly gorgeous looks are taken already, and there aren't really any other options. But anyway, please review or PM me about this fic. **

**Oh, and my OC Talia has long straight black hair that goes to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She is about 5'8, and 21 years old, or at least when the story starts. I will try not to make her a Mary-Sue, but hey, it happens to the best of us.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Talia Altair, but not her name. Don't ask. I want a Jedi though. And an Ewok. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

Talia Altair was doomed.

The youthful human scanned over the control boards of her ship, the _Twilight Breaker, _for a solution to her current predicament. It was futile of course. Her death was surely imminent.

She had been enroute to Tatooine, in search of a man who was indebted to her. The jerk had borrowed a couple hundred credits from her a few months back, and then disappeared into the Galaxy. Fortunately for Talia, her droid, D-7, could track almost anyone who it had come into contact with.

But now, after colliding into a couple Imperials who were situated outside a desolate planet she had never heard of before, she was convinced that she wasn't getting her money back anytime soon. The feisty twenty-one year old rubbed her temples, waiting for the crash as the ground came rushing up to meet her.

_There's nothing I can do about it, _she thought. _What an awful way to die._ Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Vader slowed his speeder to a stop as they approached the wreckage. It wasn't an old starship, but it looked as though it had seen its share of misfortunes. The crumpled heap appeared to have been shot out of the sky, for burn marks peppered what once was likely the cockpit.

"Do your sensors detect any life forms?" he inquired of a nearby Trooper. The white armored figure nodded his head slowly.

"Yes sir," he replied. "A human, sir. I think it might be alive, sir." Vader was taken aback.

_A human? Surviving a fall like that? _It was uncanny.

Reaching out with the Force, he indeed detected a life form inside the wreckage. To his utter astonishment, he sensed the faint flicker of life, and something else which felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Look in the cockpit," he told his Troopers.

The five Stormtroopers moved to where the cockpit should have been, and began to sift through the rubble and debris.

"Sir!" one called. "We found something!" Vader turned on his heel and strode towards the searchers.

Sure enough, there, covered in dust, was a woman, little more than a stripling. Bruised, battered, and bloody, with her hair a tangled mess, Vader could still see she was a beauty- despite the numerous scars which covered her body.

Immediately suspicious, Vader wondered, why was a girl out here, parsecs away from any real civilizations? Was she a spy? A rebel? Or was it mere curiosity as to why to the Imperials were in this region?

No doubt, it was imperative he had to get answers out of her without delay. It would be unfortunate is she was working for the rebellion, and it was likely she held valuable infomation.

"Get some bacta and transport her to my ship," Vader ordered as his boot struck something hard.

Glancing down, he saw a small tracking droid half buried under a piece of scorched metal. The droid was battered, but hopefully it was still in working condition.

Smiling behind his mask, Vader thought, _This day keeps getting better and better. _

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


End file.
